Old Adages and New Beginnings
by hellsbells101
Summary: *Twisted Short* Buffy snorted, hearing her brother explain about what he'd been doing since they had last talked. Yeah, Crazy didn't cover becoming a wanted criminal!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Buffy or Fast and Furious – All rights belong to their respective owners. Also borrowed characters from the West Wing and Sherlock Holmes  
**Authors Note:** So this is for ConstanceTruggle who I may, or may not have gotten addicted to this fandom!

Luke Hobbs had to admire the sass, and the balls, that had seen Toretto and his gang steal the 1oo million - right from under his nose. In truth, he'd figured that O'Conner been given a raw deal by the FBI, and wasn't bothered by giving him a head start. After all, twenty four hours was nothing for a man of his talents besides he was going to enjoy pitting his talents up against O'Conner.

A day later, Luke Hobbs was an incredibly frustrated man. The team had disappeared; honest-to-God disappeared into the ether. It should not be possible, but somehow any electronic detail surrounding Brian O'Conner, Dominic or Mia Toretto was gone.

The only answer that his tech could give him was that somehow, and they had no clue how, one of them, was able to gain the protection of the Red-Witch.

Hobbs was not amused, "Who or what is the Red-witch?"

The techie positively gushed; the last thing that Hobbs wanted as to hear a techie - geekgasm over a fellow nerdet - he just wanted to close his case. "Err, she is the best hacker in the US - Untouchable actually."

Hobbs frowned, a hacker like that is either jailed or persuaded to become a 'whitehat'; they are not left alone. There was something rotten going on and he would get to the bottom of it.

An hour before the heist of the century, Brian had made a phone call. "Hey sis!"

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen O'Connor cringe and hold his cell away from his ear. His little sister had a set of lungs on her when she wanted - he figured it came from being the General of a group of super powered teens. "Okay, so things got a little crazy. I'm in Rio."

Buffy snorted, and her brother winced, "Crazy is life sucks, crazy is not becoming an international fugitive."

Brian sighed and wondered when his little sister had become the responsible one. Actually, scratch that he didn't care; he was glad - he hoped that she could help him get out of this mess. He grinned, "Look I'm about to do something stupid and then I'm getting the hell out of dodge."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Are the Torettos' easily freaked?"

Brian laughed, "No Buff, why?"

He could hear the audible sigh and knew that he's end up with more than a few bruises sparring. "Get them to the airport. I'll have a plane waiting. If I didn't like you so much I'd be demanding your first born about now."

Brian had to hide a grin at just the thought of Mia's pregnancy, "Well if you can wait 6 months..."

Buffy squealed, "Okay, all is forgiven; get your ass to that plane. You won't like it if I have to chase your ass."

They had all split quickly; the Torettos' looking bemused as Brian led them to a private plane. It was the type of plane that smacked of finances beyond even the cool thirty million that lay in the middle of the plane.

Dom trusted Brian and after the stunt on the bridge he wasn't been given a choice by Mia. His little sister was mad and hormonal - he had only done what he thought was best but apparently that wasn't wanted or warranted. He looked to Brian for some support, "Oh boy, don't look at me. I think my sister is about to kill my ass and then get her friend to resurrect me."

Mia looked across the plane, giving her brother a speculative glance before twisting around to face Brian, "Think she'd do a two for one deal."

Brian could sense Mia's anger and she was about to enter a house full of likeminded women. This might not have been the best plan after all.

Brian was met off the plane in London; he was twitchy given that technically he could be extradited back to London.

Buffy was standing there in all her Slayer glory. Brian couldn't help but in his head think about a matchup between her and Hobbs.

Brian gave her a big hug, and not just for all her help, with the lives they led; it was fraught with danger. The siblings knew each other well enough that they didn't ask them to stop. She handed them a folder, "You've all been the subject to the most aggressive computer virus ever. Oh, and Brian you are now Brian Summers."

Brian approved, his sister was sneaky; it was always best to hide in plain sight. He wondered how she was going to deal with Dominic and Mia, "What about Dom and Mia?"

Buffy smirked and Brian started to feel apprehensive. The few times he'd seen that grin was when she was describing blowing up a gym, school, and city. "Well, you kind of look like a Harris ... any objection to gaining a middle brother Nico, Mia?"

Dom shrugged, "I just want to try and rebuild my life and look after my little sister."

Buffy smiled; she wouldn't judge - there wasn't anyone on the Senior Council that hadn't screwed up at one point or another. "Good answer."

A month later, Hobbs was in London on DSS duty; having moved on for now from the Toretto case. He bumped into a vivacious blonde at a function. She was enchanting, and so very different from all the stuffy politicians in the room.

He knew what had enchanted him so; she moved like a predator and the whole room was her prey. She was a big cheese; the PM; Mycroft Holmes and the Duke all spoke to her in friendly tones.

Ambassador Marbury his responsibility this evening smirked, "I wouldn't look at Buffy sweet thing but a deadly family."

Hobbs quirked an eyebrow, I mean he could handle danger. His thoughts must have showed on his face, "Oh Agent Hobbs, you wouldn't know what hit you with that family. Lord Giles' daughter though by all accounts has found a sweet new love by the name of Nico."

Hobbs didn't flinch, but he did have an errant thought that Nico could be a short form of Dominic. What were the odds? No way, would some Lord's daughter start dating Dominic Toretto - besides he wouldn't be stupid enough to come to London. After all, England would extradite to the US - they couldn't be that stupid - could they?

Hobbs had obviously forgotten the old adage, "always hide in the place they least suspect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A twisted crazy family  
**Author: hellbells101  
Fandom:** Fast and Furious verse  
**Word Count**: 965 words  
**Authors Note:** This is the last one and I can't believe that I've managed 31 fics in 31 days. This last one is for ConstanceTruggle/**jaded_angel8** who had beta'd most of the stories and listened and helped with plots. Hope you like!  
**Summary: **So Xan's girlfriend was coming to dinner. How does one explain Mia, Dom, Buffy, Brian and himself without sounding like they weren't nuts? Answer - with great difficulty. Sequel to yesterday's short - Old adages and New beginnings

* * *

Buffy got back to her apartment and she was still snickering as the door closed. Dom was not two steps behind her and she couldn't help but look appreciatively at his appearance. Who wouldn't? He looked delicious in denim jeans and not much else with oil defining his muscles.

He was stalking towards her and she was backing up - don't get her wrong. She loves the guy but that doesn't mean she wants grease stains mucking up her Burberry top - that's just mean. "Uh-huh - go clean and I'll make us a sandwich."

Dom smiled easily at her, food was always one way to win an argument with him. "Okay, but will you tell me what has got you tickled?"

Buffy smirked, "You mean apart from Giles sending Kennedy to Moscow?"

Dom shook his head, as Buffy and her adoptive father were both as bad as each other. So when the young red-headed slayer irritated them too badly - they sent her to inhospitable places. Xander had initially disapproved of the action, until his new little sister showed him exactly what she was doing to Willow. After his eyes had been opened to the destructive relationship - he actively helped causing mischief. Buffy had been spot on in asking his to adopt the Toretto siblings after Brazil. Xander needed family, and people, just as much as the others and he'd lost just as much in Sunnydale as anyone else.

Buffy shooed him into the bedroom and had to remind herself that she only had a short lunch before she was required to be back at the palace for another round of meetings. She would not have accepted the job as head slayer if she'd realised that there was so much paperwork. The mini slayers knew better than to be close by on meeting days least they be dragged into an impromptu spar - it would end in bruises. Dom was way more sensible, he was more than happy to help his girlfriend work out his frustrations.

He walked back into the main room wearing a clean white tank, "So what has amused you and should I duck?"

Buffy shook her head, "Didn't you hear? Your little brother is bringing his girlfriend to dinner."

Dom understood immediately why his girl was amused, and he was more than happy to help to her gain a little revenge. After all, when they'd started dating - he'd had more than one shovel speech.

He pulled Buffy close, "Will Mia, Brian and little Vi be making an appearance?"

Buffy smirked, "Well, Mia and Bri will be, but Baby Vince is going to be staying with Aunty Willow."

That evening Xander was holding his dates hand as they knocked on Buffy's door. Angela was anxious; she was a young watcher-witch who had fallen in love with Xander. Of course, she knew who his friends and family were, but the idea of having dinner with the queen slayer made her a little faint.

The door was opened by the Slayers brother, Brian. He had taken over the investigative division, and was running it with the same brutal efficiency that his littlest sister ran the research division and Buffy the slayer division.

"Come in Xan and Angela."

Angela had no doubt that he already knew everything about her that was public record. Buffy and Mia were chatting happily and shouted, "Bri leave Angie alone."

Xander had puppy-patented look number, "Notice they didn't say anything about Brian giving me a hard time."

Brian grinned innocently; it would work better if Xander didn't know exactly what he was capable of when provoked. Buffy walked into the hallway, "Come in Angie ignore the testosterone."

Angie started to relax a little; it seemed like the Queen Slayer wasn't going to immediately demand her head, which was somewhat comforting.

They were all sitting at the table, Xan frowned, "Where is Dawn Patrol?"

Buffy pursed a lip, "Out on a date." She could see the protest forming, "Please like me, Dom and Bri haven't handled it."

Angie laughed hearing the over-protectiveness in their voices. She suddenly felt an over-whelming sympathy for the youngest Summers sibling; she couldn't imagine what it would be like trying to date.

Buffy took pity on Angie, "Look it's quite simple Brian is mine, and Dawn's half-brother, who is married to Mia."

Xander laughed, and squeezed Angies hand. "Yep and Nico my older brother is dating my best-friend Buffy."

Angie was getting a headache just thinking about it. She knew that she wouldn't break Xander's heart, and wanted to get on well with them all, so she settled on a faint, "Well, I just feel very sorry for young Dawn."

Buffy smirked, "Oh Angie it was beautiful today. Dawnie had to deal with Brian and Dom."

Angie was surprised that Xander and Buffy hadn't done anything. Then again, given the twin smirks that the two best friends were giving each other she doubted that they needed any help. Buffy still grinning, "It may have been Brian cleaning his weapons or when Dom stopped the engine falling one handed but they definitely left an impression."

Angie grinned just imaging, "hey next time I'll cast something nasty!"

Xander looked in shock at hearing his sweet girlfriend threaten, but Mia cackled in delight. She felt that Angela could fit in well with all the other crazies around here. She raised her glass to Angela, "Welcome to the crazy family."

Buffy raised her own glass, "Yeah welcome to the family, I'd run for the hills now."

It was a little too late for the warning, but Aunty Angie was an awesome babysitter and the only one who could handle Dom and Buffy's twins – Alex and Fay.

You soon learnt at the Council House crazy was relative.


End file.
